


Saviour

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Acrostic, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short acrostic poem about Emma Swan, written for a challenge at LJ's onceuponaland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saviour

Suddenly  
All she could ever  
Vow sings  
Inside her head  
Only she-  
Unbelieving no more- can break  
Regina's curse.


End file.
